mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hobgoblin Mob
The Hobgoblin '''was formed in 2001 when two evicted females teamed up with eleven males who had be displaced by a group of Vivian males in the Whiskers. Zola and Beetle became the dominant pair. However all the males soon left to rove and the two females were joined by two Balrog males. The Balrog males didn't stay long and returned to the Balrog. The two remaining females raise a litter without male helpers till a group of displaced Vivian males joined the small group and Captain Jones took dominance. For the next three years, the group was grow slowly then Zola was succumbed to a cobra bite. The last Whisker female Aramis assumed the dominant female position but soon Captain Jones was taken by a raptor. Dominant Pair Zola and Beetle assumed dominanc of the group but Beetle and many other males left and joined the Gladiators. A Vivian male Captain Jones joined the group and became the dominant male. Zola was dominant female for almost three year than was killed by a snake bite. Aramis assumed female dominance but she had one litter with Captain Jones before he was taken by a raptor. Aramis was later found dead after she disappeared for two day. Tutu established dominance. Samson assumed natal dominance beside his aunt till he left the group. A large group of Tottanham rovers join the Hobgoblin, Trion became the dominant male. Current Members Hobgoblin are up to 22 members as of December 2006. Tutu (VHGF016) Dominant Female''' Trion (VTTM009) Dominant Male Khar (VTTM012) Lewis (VTTM020) Ismeal (VTTM022) Sergio (VTTM028) Andrew (VTTM031) Fabrina (VHGF015) Honybun (VHGF020) Avor (VHGM021) Ahoy (VHGM022) Asuna (VHGF023) Ari (VHGF024 Remona (VHGF025) Dunya (VHGF029) Van (VHGM030) Sodio (VHGM031) Dream Drop (VHGF032) VHGP034 VHGP035 VHGP036 VHGP037 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Hobgoblin. Beetle (VWM001) Zola (VWF011) Aramis (VWF016) Lancelot (VWM007) Dennis Wise (VWM014) Athos (VWM015) Porthos (VWM018) Tama (VWM020) Rangi (VWM021) Orgali (VWM022) Hazel (VWM024) Thumper (VWM025) Montgomery (VWM027) Livvy (VBM022) Chuity (VBM024) Marry Rose (VHGF001) Bugger (VHGM002) Marget (VHGF003) Samson (VHGM004) Captain Jones (VVM003) Froth (VVM010) River (VVM012) Yoda (VVM043) Tuma (VHGF006) Arrow (VHGM007) Rocky (VHGF008) Bullwinkle (VHGM009) Woody Woodpecker (VHGM010) Mighty Mouse (VHGM011) Betty Spaghetti (VHGF012) Scream (VHGM013) Bock (VHGM014) Fabrina (VHGF015) Tutu (VHGF016) Berry (VHGF017) Felito (VHGM018) VHGP019 Honybun (VHGF020) Avor (VHGM021) Ahoy (VHGM022) Asuna (VHGF023) Ari (VHGF024) Remona (VHGF025) VHGP026 Geo (VHGM027) Matheus (VHGM028) Dunya (VHGF029) Van (VHGM030) Sodio (VHGM031) Dream Drop (VHGF032) VHGP033 Trion (VTTM009) Khar (VTTM012) Lewis (VTTM020) Ismeal (VTTM022) Sergio (VTTM028) Andrew (VTTM031) VHGP034 VHGP035 VHGP036 VHGP037 Rivals When the group first formed, the Hobgoblin held a small territory in-between the Whiskers and Balrog. Due to their small size, the Hobgoblin was out numbers and moved away. The Hobgoblin's main rivals are the Tottenham Mob and and Asphodel Mob. History June 2001: Zola and Armais teamed up with Beetle, Lancelot, Dennis Wise, Athos, Porthos, Orgali, Tama, Rangi, Hazel, Thumper Montgomery and formed Hobgoblin Zola and Beetle became the dominant pair. July 2001: Aramis was pregnant. Two encounters with the Whiskers. August 2001: '''Aramis aborted. One encounter with Whiskers. '''September 2001: '''Beetle, Lancelot, Dennis Wise, Athos, Porthos, Hazel and Thumper left the group and form Gladiators. One encounter with Tottenham. '''October 2001: Rangi, Orgali, Tama and Montgomery left the group to form Jumanji. Livvy and Chuity joined the group. November 2001: Livvy and Chuity rejoined the Balrog. December 2001: '''Zola was pregnant. Aramis aborted. '''January 2002: Zola gave birth to Marry Rose, Margret, Buggers and Samson. February 2002: Captain Jones, Fort, River and Yoda joined the group. Captain Jones became the dominant male. March 2002: Aramis was pregnant. Fort and Rivers went roving. April 2002: Aramis was pregnant. Zola aborted. Rivers went roving. One encounter with Tottenham. May 2002: Aramis gave birth to VHGP005, Arrow and Tuma. June 2002: '''VHG0665 was predated. Two encounter with Tottenham. July 2002: Zola was pregnant. Aramis aborted and was evicted. One encounter with Tottenham. August 2002: Zola gave birth to Rocky and Bullwinkle. Fort, River and Yoda went roving. '''September 2002: '''Aramis was pregnant. Forth and Yoda went roving. '''October 2002: Aramis gave birth to Woody Woodpecker, Mighty Mouse and Betty Spaghetti. November 2002: Forth, River and Yoda went roving. December 2002: Zola was pregnant. Aramis was evicted. One enounter with Tottenham. January 2003: Zola gave birth to Zola gave birth to Scream, Bock, Fabrina and Tutu. February 2003: 'One encounter with Tottenham. '''March 2003: ' Zola was killed. Aramis became the dominant female. Forth, Rivers, Yoda and Bugger went roving. '''April 2003: Aramis aborted. Rivers and Yoda went roving. May 2003: '''One encounters with Asphodel. '''June 2003: Bugger went roving. Bock was predated. July 2003: '''Magret aborted. Yoda, Bugger, Samson and Arrow went roving. '''August 2003: '''Aramis was pregnant. Marry Rose, Marget and Tuma were evicted.Three encounters with Tottenham. '''September 2003: Aramis gave birth to Berry, Felito, VHGP019 and Honeybun. October 2003: VHGP019 was killed. Yoda, Bugger, Samson and Arrow went roving. Two encounters with Tottenham. November 2003: '''Marry Rose was pregnant. Rivers, Yoda and Bugger went roving. '''Deceber 2003: '''Marry Rose aborted. One encounter with Pharside. '''Janaury 2004: Two encounters with Tottenham. February 2004: '''Forth, Rivers, Yoda, Buggers, Samson, Arrow and Bullwinkle went roving. '''March 2004: '''Aramis was pregnant. Marry Rose, Merget, Tuma and Rocky were evicted. Forth, Rivers and Yoda disappeared and were Last Seen. '''April 2004: '''Aramis gave birth to Berry, Felito, VHGP019 and Honeybun. '''May 2004: '''Marry Rose, Rocky and Betty Spaghetti were pregnant. '''June 2004: VHGP019 was predated. Marry Rose, Rocky and Betty Spaghetti lost their litters July 2004: Merget was pregnant. August 2004: '''Marget aborted. Bugger, Samson, Arrow and Bullwinkle went roving. '''September 2004: '''Captain Jones was predated. Samson became the dominant male. '''October 2004: '''Aramis was pregnant. Marry Rose, Merget, Tuma, Rocky and Betty Spaghetti were evicted and Last Seen. '''November 2004: '''Aramis gave birth to Avor, Ahoy, Asuna and Ari. '''December 2004: '''One encounter with Tottanham. '''Janaury 2005: Bugger, Samson, Arrow, Bullwinkle, Woody Woodpecker and Mighty Mouse went roving. February 2005: Bullwinkle and Woody Woodpecker were Last Seen. March 2005: '''Aramis died. Tutu became the new dominant female. One encounter with Tottanham. '''April 2005: Samson, Bugger, Arrow, Scream and Felito went roving. Two encounters with Tottenham. May 2005: Berry aborted. Samson, Bugger, Arrow, Scream and Felito went roving. June 2005: '''Samson, Bugger, Arrow, Scream and Felito joined the group. '''July 2005: Rocky died. Trion, Khar, Lewis, Ismeal and Sergio joined the group Trion became the new dominant male. August 2005: Khar, Lewis, Ismeal and Sergio went roving. Two encounters with Tottanham. September 2005: '''Tutu was pregnant. Fabrina, Berry and Honeybun were evicted. Five encounters with Tottanham. '''October 2005: Tutu gave birth to Remona, VHGP026, Geo, Matheus and Dunya. November 2005: ''' VHGFP029 was predated. December 2005: Khar, Lewis, Ismeal, Sergio and Alroy went roving. '''Janaury 2006: Fabrina was pregnant. One encounter with Tottanham. February 2006: Fabrina gave birth to Van, Sodio, Dream Drop and VHGP033. March 2006: VHGP033 was killed. Two encounters with Asphodel and one with Tottenham. April 2006: '''Tutu aborted. One encounter with Asphodel. '''May 2006: Smaon, Arrow, Felito and Avor went roving. Mighty Mouse was Last Seen. June 2006: '''Samson, Arrow, Felito, Avor and Ahoy left the group and joined the Tottanham. Trion, Khar, Lewis Ismeal, Sergio and Andrew joined the group. Trion became the dominant male. '''July 2006: '''Fibrina, Tutu and Asuna were pegnant. Honeybun and Ari aborted. Geo and Matheus left the group and joined the Tottenham. '''August 2006: '''Tutu was pregnant. Fibrina and Asuna aborted. Febrina, Honeybun, Asuna and Ari were evicted. '''September 2006: '''Tutu gave birth to VHGP034, VHGP035, VHGP036 and VHGP037. '''October 2006: '''One encounter with Asphodel and Tottenham. '''November 2006: Dunya aborted. Honeybun was pregnant. Khar, Lewis, Ismeal, Sergio, Andrew and Van went roving. '''December 2006: '''Honeybun aborted. Khar, Lewis, Sergio, Van and Sodio wet roving. Two encounters with Tottenham. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs